


A Feeling That Won’t Disappear

by QAtheAuthoress74



Series: Charbee Week Prompts [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Bumblebee (2018)
Genre: Blind Date, Dorks in Love, F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAtheAuthoress74/pseuds/QAtheAuthoress74
Summary: Charlie told her mom she didn’t need a new boyfriend. So why did Sally keep trying to set her up with an intern from the hospital?
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Series: Charbee Week Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058090
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67
Collections: Charbee Week





	A Feeling That Won’t Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> For Charbee Week Day 4: “Back To Life” by Hailee Steinfeld.

“This is really unnecessary, Mom.” a brunette muttered to a slightly shorter woman who brushed her unruly locks.

“I just want you to look nice for tonight.” the lady in medical scrubs said as she struggled to comb down one of her daughter’s knots.

“Which I’m still going under protest.”

Charlie Annabelle Watson was happy being single, thank you very much. Content even, but her mother, Sally, not only disagreed with her but also had tried setting the young woman with the sons of her coworkers with varying degrees of failure. Charlie always found a way to evade the dates either with a well-timed excuse of an extra shift at Hank’s Marine Repair and Parts or accepting a house call to fix someone’s car or motorbike. She had found so many ways to avoid a dreaded night with some stranger who couldn’t tell the difference between a break hose and a heater hose.

Until tonight that is.

The mechanic could still recall hearing her boss, the aforementioned Hank, tell her that they had no last minute jobs and no one asked for her to come over to their home and fix something.

“All you do is work and sleep. You need to spend time with other people.”

“How does dating a guy you set me on a blind date count as that?” Charlie questioned.

Sally unintentionally tugged hard at a large knot, leading both women to cringe.

  
  
“Owww,” Charlie emphasized while shooting her mom a sharp look.

“Sorry.” Sally smiled weakly before she replied to Charlie’s previous statement. “If you dislike calling it a date, that’s fine. You can call it a get together between two young people or a play date.”

Charlie’s already existing frown deepened. “I’m eighteen, Mom. Not five.”

“Just try to give the guy a chance,” Sally pleaded. “He works as a volunteer at the children’s ward down at the hospital. He likes cars just about as much as you do and is a nice boy.”

Charlie concealed a groan. 

Everybody knew when a mom described someone as nice that meant she didn’t have anything else to good to say about them.

“He’s really looking forward to meeting you and I don’t want to disappoint another young man with saying my daughter got cold feet.”

“I don’t get cold feet.” Charlie said. “I’m just not ready to go out with a guy since Dad…”

Sally placed a comforting hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“I miss him too, but you can’t let that stop you from enjoying life.” the nurse advised soothingly.

Charlie covered her mom’s hand with her own and sighed. “I know.”

“Look, I’ll make you a deal.” Sally offered after seeing Charlie’s downtrodden demeanor. “If your ‘outing’-” she held up her middle and index fingers and moved them up and down- “with the guy I arranged for you to meet doesn’t go well I promise I’ll leave you alone and wait until you decide you’re ready to get out there again.”

Charlie was about to open her mouth to object until she truly meditated over what Sally said. The idea was appealing. Going on one awkward date with some dude she might have zero in common with and never having to do again sounded a lot better than dodging her mom’s matchmaking schemes until she graduated from college.

“If you really do promise that I guess I’ll give it a shot.” Charlie conceded with a shrug.

Sally looked overjoyed. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

A knock from the door was heard and the nurse ushered Charlie out of her bedroom and right into the front entrance. Sally motioned her daughter to open the door. Charlie rolled her eyes at her mother but did what she was asked and saw her date standing by the threshold of her home.

On the porch stood a blond-haired young man with black highlights and lean body. His slightly tanned face retained some baby fat but also had a strong chin with no blemishes to be found. The black and yellow outfit he wore went surprisingly well with his bi-colored hair. On him was a golden colored bomber jacket with black sleeves and trim at the waist and zipper with a black t-shirt underneath. His pants were also black with a yellow stripe on the sides and were tucked under two black steel-toed boots. What stood out to Charlie the most though were his eyes. They were so fluorescent looking they almost had an alien quality to them.

She hadn’t seen those eyes in a very long time.

Her mind went back to when she was five years old on her first day of kindergarten. She remembered how upset she was about being separated from her mommy and daddy and stuck in a room with rambunctious children. The only good thing that came from that first day was _saving_ and meeting a little boy so scared that he couldn’t even talk at first from pestering classmates. His outfit and hair looked different but he had the same bright blue eyes.

He mumbled a name to her later but because of how unintelligible his whispering back then was it sounded like he said-

“Bumblebee?” Charlie spoke her thoughts out loud.

The dirty blonde smiled bashfully, revealing two rows of white teeth as his eyes crinkled.

“My real name is Barnaby. But my friends all call me B. Bumblebee was a nickname an old childhood friend of mine used to call me.” he clarified.

At first Charlie wondered if he was unable to recognize her after moving away twelve years ago until she saw him wink at her.

_He remembers me._ Charlie felt her heart palpitate for a reason she couldn’t explain yet. She then realized that she hadn’t reintroduced herself to him.

“I’m Charlie. Charlie Watson, but y-you probably already know that.”

_Why the hell am I stuttering? Just because my former friend grew into a hunk doesn’t change anything. Right?_ Charlie thought after pulling her hand away after the two finished shaking.

“Yeah,” B responded sweetly, his eyes twinkled fondly at her.

Charlie felt her face warm considerably. 

“Your mom told me that I would probably get along with her daughter but she made sure to purposely leave out your name,” he shook his head in amusement.

_That evil genius,_ Charlie grumbled mentally and turned to where Sally stood but now found the spot vacant.

Evil genius indeed.

“So, uh, do you still want to go out?” B asked, breaking out Charlie’s thoughts.

“Unless you have something you need to do. Your mom said you might.” B attempted to not sound hurt when he said it but his face then formed a cute little pout and two parts of his hair even seemed to deflate somehow. 

“No,” Charlie said quickly before repeating more gently. “I mean, no I’m free for tonight.”

“That’s great,” B all but shouted and then winced. “Sorry. I just haven’t you for a long time and I would love to catch up with you.”

“Do you have any place in mind on where you want to do that,” Charlie said in a tone that was totally not flirtatious. Definitely not.

B’s grin widened into a megawatt smile as he gestured to outside the porch. “I have a couple of places in mind, actually.”

“Lead the way,” Charlie said as she closed the door and followed the young man into the night.

* * *

Inside the garage, Sally watched her daughter go inside Barnaby’s lovingly owned _Volkswagen_ and slowly moved out of the cul-de-sac together.

_I knew those two would still have feelings for each other_ , the nurse thought with a smug smirk.

Sally also had a feel Charlie was going to name her first child after her if all went well.

* * *

**Q-A:** Surprise! This was the surprise I mentioned in my last AN for Riding A Sunset. I heard about the Charbee fanfic week on [https://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com](https://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/) about a week ago, so I scrambled for any Charbee ideas I had and I came up with this concept of Charlie going on a blind-date with Human!Bee. Maybe not the most original concept (or that great of an ending XP) but I think it’s cute. (Might even expand upon it if I have more ideas in the future. ;D )

In case you’re all wondering what helped inspire me for Human!Bumblebee in my oneshot here’s a couple links of art that helped me come up with his look. https://www.deviantart.com/dilemmaart/art/COMMISSION-Human-Bumblebee-733563961 and https://www.deviantart.com/gan-91003/art/bumblebee-431766474

In case you’re all wondering, this **is** the last story I’m doing for 2019. I still don’t plan to update on December 27 for RAS. This was just a one off thing that I wanted to do to show my support for the Bumblebee fandom and thought it would be fun. Spoiler alert: it was. ^-^

I still hope you all have happy and safe holidays with your families and loved ones.

~Please give comments, kudos and subscribe. I’ll answer any questions to the best of my abilities. :D And be sure to…

Keep on Writin’ and Rockin’ 


End file.
